Cameras have become ubiquitous elements in mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops. Within these electronic devices, camera hardware including an image sensor, flash, post-processing stages and control algorithms, collectively known as a camera pipeline, are controlled by a camera subsystem. The camera subsystem enables user-applications and processes executed on these devices to control various aspects of image capture including resolution, pixel format, frame rate, and encoding routines, just to name a few. However, to support cross-platform compatibility between different manufacturers of camera pipeline components, electronic devices generally include a camera hardware abstraction layer (HAL) that enables application frameworks to make standard interface calls such that camera hardware is accessed in a virtual manner, and not in a direct manner that is proprietary or otherwise specific to a particular image sensor and image signal processor (ISP) scheme. Some such example application frameworks include libraries implemented within mobile operating systems (e.g., Android OS by Google, Inc., Windows Mobile by Microsoft, Inc., and iOS by Apple, Inc.) that enable user-applications to access an application programming interface (API) to, for example, enumerate available camera devices, initiate image capture, configure capture modes (e.g., still capture, burst capture, video capture), set image quality and frame rates, and subscribe to camera events (e.g., low-light alerts, image data available events). During image capture, the maximum resolution and frame rate that can be supported by a camera subsystem is a function of several factors including requested resolution of output image streams, availability of binning/skipping modes of the image sensor, and the overall workload bandwidth governed by the available random access memory (RAM), and GPU capabilities of a given device.